


【GS】同床

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: cp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义只是晚上睡觉的梗，不萌
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 4





	【GS】同床

他们最开始睡一张床的时候只是纯洁的还有关系。

在外流浪，他们不是风餐露宿就是借宿民房。

为了省钱，他们通常伪装成赶路的麻瓜，只借两张床。萨拉查和戈德里克一张床，罗伊娜和赫尔加一张床。

床通常比较窄，刚好勉强够两个人躺一起。

萨拉查睡觉极其老实，仰躺搭腹能一个姿势睡到天明。

戈德里克就不一样了，有时候老老实实，有时候不停翻滚。

某天半夜，萨拉查迷迷糊糊醒了，觉得总一个姿势有点累，便转身想侧躺着。

没想到他刚转过身还没调整姿势，原本背对着他躺着的戈德里克突然一个翻滚，和他一个方向，恰好贴着他的背。

萨拉查顿时不敢动弹，再往前他就要掉地上了。

戈德里克顺势把手搭过去，不一会儿腿也自然而然放在萨拉查身上。

萨拉查身上多了半个人的重量，咬牙切齿，却听见背后人沉稳绵长的呼吸，还隐隐有吧咂嘴的声音。

可他太困了，还没等他攒起力气推开人就又睡了过去。

等后来两人确定关系，一开始就抱在一起睡的时候。

萨拉查想想，可能那个晚上戈德里克是故意的。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.2.19  
> 英国古代民房可不可以这样是不是这样我也不知道……百度搜不到……所以都是我瞎编的不要信〃∀〃


End file.
